You kill me in a good way
by Klaroline-teenwolf
Summary: Klaus meets Caroline when she is 9 years old but he has to leave her behind because of some business he must attend. He compels her not to remember him till they meet again. It is 8 years later and he is back. Will there friendship rise or fall?
1. Chapter 1

**Klaus already broke his hybrid curse with Katherine and Elijah found away to keep her alive so Klaus has her Blood to make Hybrids and had no need for Elena**

She ran through the woods with tears falling down her face. Why was this happening to her. She started to think about where she was when she tripped over a tree stump and tumbling down cutting her knee. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them letting the rain smash down on her.

Klaus was walking in the woods when the rain started to pick up so he decided it was about time to turn back, but he smelt the fresh smell of blood. Human blood. He followed it to an opening and saw a little girl hugging her self in the rain with a cut up knee. This wouldn't be the first kid he killed but there was something about her that made him not want to even hurt her. He walked pasted the trees and knelt down next to her "hello" he said moving her beautiful blonde her from her face then he saw her eyes which were blue as the sky on a clear day.

"Hi" she spoke up looking at Klaus nervously "my mom says not to talk to strangers."

This made Klaus smile and hold out his hand from her to shake "I'm Niklaus but you can call me Nik" he stuttered. Niklaus was the name his father gave him so he absolutely hated it and he didn't want a little cutie like her calling him that.

"Caroline Forbes"

"Well Caroline I guess were not strangers anymore" he smiled rubbing her hair.

"I guess not" she laughed at his cuteness.

"Why are you sad Caroline" he was genially caring for her well-being.

"My dad left my mom today for his boyfriend" klaus was taken back. Her dad turn gay. He tried not to laugh. "She won't leave her room and look at me because she says in a spitting image of him." Caroline threw herself in Klaus's arms crying in his shoulder. He didn't know what to do so he just sat there and patted her back.

"Why are you sad Nik" caroline asked wiping her tears sitting next to him playing with the bottom of her dress.

"What makes you think I'm sad Care-bear" she smiled at the nick name he gave her and poked his dimple.

"I see it in your eyes...you seem lonely" she answered leaning her head on his shoulder waiting for his answer.

"How old are you Caroline"

"9 years old"

"Well do you want to know what I see when I look in your eyes" klaus asked trying to change the subject. This little girl was smart for her age she'd out shinned the rest of the kids her age. "I see a girl who is smart, kind, beautiful strong and full of light...you're life is to short for it to be filled with sorrow."

She stood up and kissed his cheek softly "thank you Nik. You're my new best friend" caroline hugged his back wrapping her arms around his neck.

Klaus giggled and stood up with her on his back "can I walk you home caroline."

"Yes" she answered weakly putting her face in his neck and fell asleep.

Klaus would have vamp ran to her house but he didn't want her to know what he was and he wanted to spend more time with her. Caroline was so small but has the biggest heart he has ever seen she reminded him of his sister Rebekah in an away wearing her heart on her sleeve. He climbed up to her window and he gently shook her "Caroline can you invite me inside."

"Of corse Nik come in" she said weakly falling back to sleep quickly. He laid her down and kiss her forehead

"See you later sweetheart" he whispered before jumping out her window disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rucky they will be some drama between Damon and Caroline but it's just from him teasing her too much, not the thing that happen in season one.**

For the past 2 weeks Caroline would run to the spot where she met Nik praying that he was there. She wanted to see him and be with him he made her happy. The first day they met was the best night of her life she really felt like she loved him, but she knew she shouldn't he was an older man he would never see her like that which the thought of that made her sad. He was so lonely she could see it in his eyes he was-

"Caroline" an angelic voice filled air it was him it was her Nik.

She ran towards him and hugged him and he lifted her in his arms and began to start walking toward the tree and sat her down in a branch.

"I'm so happy to see you Nik, and I was think we can hang out and play" she said taking off her back, jumping off the branch, and emptying her back pack on the dirty ground "we can draw, play dolls, do each others hair which we be hard because your hair is short but I will make it work" caroline said fixing everything in a nice pile as Klaus just laughed at the little girls excitement too be with him people usually try to be as far way from him as possible.

Klaus picked up her drawing journal and looked throw her draining to see they were horrible but at the same time cute because at the fact that she is trying. He flipped through the pictures and stop at the last one and smiled, it was him and Caroline holding hands. He wouldn't have been able to tell it was them two but she wrote our names over the two people and had hearts all around the paper. Klaus would be lying if he said he wasn't touched by it that a little girl could show him the most love he has ever felt since he dagger his sister. God how he missed his baby sister and how Caroline and Rebekah were both the same when they were little.

"Nik" Caroline said running over to him and sat in front of him "do you like to draw?"

"Yes sweetheart I do" he picked up one of her pencils and began to trace it along the paper "just sit still sweetheart" he whispered.

After 10 minutes he handed Caroline the paper and a big smile came up on her face "it's beautiful" before they knew how long they were talking and playing it was already dark.

"I should take you home sweetheart. you need to go to sleep " He said packing her bag pack.

"But I don't want to go home I want to stay with you Nik" she yawned standing up rubbing her eyes "and I'm not even sleepy" she said yawning again "you see wide awake."

He laughed and picked her up in his arms carrying her like a baby, her hand rested on his shoulder and between his neck. Her little breaths hit his neck and he started to think for a human having to work so hard just to live and how good it must feel to make it through a day, unlike someone like me where everything is just handled to us on a silver platter. He stopped in his thoughts, he has never thought about being human why now?

He began to walk again when he heard a branch snap and he quickly turned around to see no one there. He began to walk faster and then he heard some howls coming fast from him "Nik what was that" Caroline said waking up.

"Nothing sweetheart just back back to sleep" he tried to calm her down while cursing to himself. He should have known there was going to be a full moon tonight. Other nights he would stand his ground but he wouldn't put Caroline's life in danger like he did Henrik he would do his best to keep her same and her her out and not fail her like he did Henrik.

The howling got louder and Caroline's grips got tighter "Nik what do we do" he held her tight to his chest and fixed his hold on her "I need you not too be scared of my after this Caroline" he mumbled into her ear.

"I will never be scared of you Nik I love you you're my best friend" she reassured him shoving her head in his neck as the wolves became louder and louder, she felt a strong rush of air in her face and when she looked up she was no longer in the woods, but Outside here house. "How did you..."

"Are you scared of me now" he whispered not looking into her eyes.

"No. I said I wouldn't be" she said softly.

Klaus looked up and smiled at how brave she is. How could she say she loved him he was incapable of being loved but a little girl like her found away.

"Caroline sweetheart I have to tell you something" he said shaking her softly.

"What is it Nik" she said with an annoyed tone.

"May I come in to place you on the bed."

"Of corse Nik."

He tugged the window open and placed her on the bed rubbed his hand in her hair before sitting at the foot of her bed. "I have to go Caroline" he said sadly.

"Okay can I see you tomorrow" she answered with a big smile showing all of her teeth.

"No caroline I have to leave town" he looked in to her eyes even though he had to he didn't want to compel her.

"What do you mean you have to leave, Nik" her eyes were tearing up again like the day he first saw her.

"Caroline I'm leaving town..." he stared into her eyes and felt like he was about to cry "you won't remember me till the day we meet again. You will be happy, and enjoy your life. You will be strong and know your mothers and fathers break up isn't your fault. You will grow up still being beautiful strong and full of light. We will meet again but till then you will forget every moment we spent together. Every laugh, ever cry, everything. Now go to sleep love." She quickly drifted off to sleep and klaus kissed her forehead whispering "good night my little angel."

Caroline woke up with a slight head ache. She rubbed her eyes jumping out of bed and ran to her back pack with eager feeling to draw. She flipped open the journal and flipped through the pages admiring her drawings she turn the paged and saw one of the pictures was torn out but she doesn't know why, she turn to the next page and let out a big gasp.

Caroline held the picture in her hands looking at its beauty. It was her. She stared at the picture drawn for her it was like looking into a mirror her perfect curls, big eyes, and smiling lips. She looked at the bottom of the paper. There was writing; it was a name but she didn't know it she never heard of this persons name before. Nik.

Klaus walked into his house and began to pack his things. He was going to miss Caroline but he promised himself this wasn't the last time he was going to see her. He had business to take care of so he had to leave. He would have to wait till they would meet again he didn't know we it would be but he would wait forever for her. When Klaus finally finished packing he pulled out a paper from his back pocket and opened it. The image made him smile and a small tear escaped his eyes but he quickly wiped it away. He folded the drawing Caroline had drawn and placed it in to his sketch journal where it will always stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Speacial Thank you to: **

**shyanne**

**comentarista**

**Catnaps **

**Layaboo**

**Cupcakesweetheart5**

**Rucky **

**And all those who followed and favorite my stories:)**

9 years later

Caroline walk in the woods sitting next to a tree that she claim to be hers. She didn't know why but since she was a tree girl she would go to the tree and she well be overwhelmed with happiness. She put her purse on her lap and began to look at a drawing from when she was little. That's all she did when she sat by the tree she just stared at the picture as tried to remember who Nik was. She played with the bottom of her dress and tried to think back as far as she could remember. 'Think Caroline. Just think. Who is Nik? Why did he draw her? God why can't she remember?

*beep* *beep*

Caroline dug in her purse for her phone and answered it.

"Hello" she said not wanting to do anything but find out who this Nik person was.

"Caroline thank god your answering. I thought you might be with Stefan and Damon"

"Elena...what's wrong with Stefan" caroline asked not caring about Damon he was a total ass.

"I don't know that's why I called you. Can you believe they got a witch to lock me in my house! I need you to go over the the boarding and see what's going on," Elena said with a freighting tone.

"Okay. Okay. I'll go. Call you back later okay." Caroline took one last look the drawing before shoving it in her purse, this Nik person would have to wait.

Klaus held Caroline's picture in his hands oh how much he missed his little angel. The drawing was horrible but cute in a weird way. He smiled and folded it back up and put it in his wallet. 'Oh let them see you now Klaus,' he said to him self 'Imagine Elijah and Rebekah seeing me founding over a picture a 9 year old gave you... I wonder what my little Angel is doing now? What does she look like after 9 years? Just a matter of days and maybe he would go see her. Maybe.' He walked down the street when he saw in infamous Salvatore brothers walking towards him.

"What are you doing in town Klaus" Damon asked with a smug face.

"Don't worry your little pathetic head Damon I assure I mean no harm to what's her name...Elena" Klaus smirked clapping his hands together behind his back "just here to see an old rather missed friends."

Stefan took a step forward and squinted his eyes at Klaus "were not friends Klaus" he said rather rudely. Klaus held his heart and gave a fake pouting face.

"I'm hurt Stefan, but don't flatter yourself I didn't come back to mystic falls just to see you."

"How about we go back to our house, have a drink and talk this over" Damon said putting his hands on Klaus's and Stefan's shoulder.

-At boarding house-

"Well mate I'm here and I know y'all just want to make sure pretty little Elena but like I said I'm not here for her."

"Then who are you here for" stefan asked

"That is none of your concern" Klaus spat through his teeth. These brothers think they can demand answers from me "know if you don't mind I'm going to leave." Turning to walk away he felt a hand on his shoulder

"No. I don't believe that you're not here Elena so tell us who you are here for" Damon demanded.

Klaus turned around and broke the elder Salvatore hand "DON'T YOU DARE DEMAND ANSWERS FROM ME."

Caroline made it to the outside of the boarding house when she heard arguing coming from the inside.

"DON'T YOU DARE DEMAND ANSWERS FROM ME" someone yelled making her flinch who was trying to take on both Salvatore. This person is either really stupid or really strong. She pushed the door open and walked through the sliding doors.

"Stefan" she said seeing the back of a guys head and he looked somewhat familiar she just couldn't pen point him and his voice she knew she heard it before.

"Caroline now isn't a good time you should" stefan said never losing eye contact with Klaus, but Klaus lost his focus could it be his Caroline. What was her relations with the youngest Salvatore?

"Caroline" klaus said more as a question he turn around slowly and looked into her still blue eyes, mile long legs, and pink soft lips. His Little angel wasn't so little anymore and to top things off she's a vampire.

Caroline clenched her purse and began to walk forward slowly as memories began and feel her head. The tree, The wolves, The drawing, and him. It was Nik. it was her Nik. She laid her hand on the side of his face as tears began form "Nik, is that really you."

"Yes love it is" he placed his hand on top of hers and smiled.

She began to breathe heavy and tears began to slip "you made me forget? Why" she wanted answers.

"I had business to attend and I couldn't have anyone know I was in town" he answered cupping her face and using his tears to wipe away the tears.

"Promise me you will never leave again." She begged grabbing his wrist looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I promise love I won't go anywhere went out you" he kissed her forehead and smiled "my little angel" he whispered into her hair.

"You haven't changed one bit." When she was little the day she first time she met him she was sure she loved him and now everything she felt was coming back.

"Well love you have you're a...woman" he said looking at her up and down and smiling in approval "and a vampire you will have to tell me more about that"

"Okay how about dinner at 7 don't you dare be late" she said with a smile "me and my best friend need to catch up" she hit her elbow into his ribs playfully causing him to laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'll pick you up later but till then I must go" he looked back at Damon and Stefan with a fake smirk "later mates."

Caroline smiled as he left the house. Good she hated that he erased himself from her memories, then she would have remembered how sexy he was, and his DIMPLES!

"What the hell was that" Damon asked after making sure Klaus wasn't in hearing range.

"What?" She asked getting her phone out to call Elena to tell her everything was alright.

"How did you of all people manage to tame the beast name Klaus" Damon said throwing back his drink.

"NIK has never needed to be tame he is the sweetest person I ever meant now if you don't mind" She motion her finger between Damon and Stefan "you two are going to go free Elena, and I'm going to go home and get ready."

"What would Tyler think going on a date with another man?" Damon smirk.

Shit. She forgot about Tyler, but this was Nik and you never forget your first love. Oh god. "It's just to friends hanging out" Walking over to her Stefan pulled her out the room so they can speak alone

"Caroline you don't know Klaus he is ruthless and doesn't care about anyone but himself. He will do nothing but hurt you because the fact is Caroline he doesn't care about you or anyone for that matter" he tried to convince her but she wasn't buying it

"Nik is the most loving, caring, unselfish person I have ever met, STEFAN. Not to mention my best friend he wouldn't hurt me, so stop talking him down to me because you don't know him like I do. Now if you don't mind I have a dinner to get ready for" she yanked her purse up and began to stomp away but stopped at the door looking back at Stefan "I expected this from Damon not you" and with that she slam the door shut and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all who reviewed, favorite and follow it means a lot special thanks to ****_layaboo_**** who is just so awesome. You should check out they story as well**.

* * *

Walking up the steps to her front porch Caroline thought about all that just happened Klaus was back and she was mad at Stefan. She walked over and sat on the bench swing thinking. What could Klaus been doing that he had to leave me? What was Stefan problem with him?

"Care" a voice broke her out of her thoughts

"Tyler hey what are you doing here" she asked hesitantly

"Came to see my girl friend" he said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss but she felt nothing. It was like kissing a dog...well he is a dog she laughed to her self. "I was thinking we should go out tonight"

"Tonight?" she questioned while he grabbed her hand and kissing it while rubbing his thumbs in circles on the back of her hand.

"Yes tonight" he pushed her against the front door and began to kiss her neck. Caroline knew she should feel good but she couldn't. she felt disgusted with him kissing her. Tyler's hands went down to her waist and began to pull up taking her shirt with it so she knew she had to stop this

"Umm...not tonight Tyler I already have plains" she felt Tyler stop and he pulled up slowly so he can face her

"What? are you other plains to important for me?" He asked barely leaving any space between me and him.

"No of course not Ty, it's just an old friend that came back to town that I knew when I was little" she was careful to what she said because she didn't want him to lash out on her.

"Oh well who is she?" He asked as if he is trying to remember if he knew the 'girl' as well. Caroline looked down and put a piece of hair behind her ear

"His, name is Nik" she said nervously and she felt Tyler's grip on her waist get tighter

"Nik...you not going on a date with me so you can go out with another guy!" He was furious. He began to stab his nails into her skin making her cry out in pain

"Tyler stop you're hurting me" she begged trying to push him away "it's not what you think it's just two best friends going to dinner" she said hoping to reassure him.

"NO STEFAN YOUR BEST FRIEND NOT THIS 'GUY'..." He took a step back and rubbed his hand in his hair pinching the bridge of his nose "I don't want you to see him is that understood."

Caroline looked at Tyler dumb folded slapping him "the hell I am going to see him and don't you dare try to command me what to do You're the dog not me" she yelled walking in and slamming her front door shut mumbling "bastard"

She picked up her phone and called Bonnie and Elena over she wanted to talk to someone...and help her get ready she wanted to look perfect.

"Hey care" both Bonnie and Elena said walking in to her room "Umm caroline you know Tyler is on your front porch." Bonnie said with Elena adding on "yea it looked like he is on a stake out"

"Fucking bitch" she yelled grabbing her purse and running outside. "Tyler LEAVE" she screamed as soon as she stepped outside "why are you still here" Bonnie and Elena came running down stairs to watch the scene up fold

"No in not going anywhere till this Nik guy comes and I can teach him about stealing girlfriends" he yelled back not caring Elena and Bonnie were there but Caroline didn't care either she was just mad.

"Tyler I'm going to ask you one more time...GET THE FUCK OFF MY PORCH AND LEAVE!"

"Why are you acting this way" he yelled taking a step closer to her

"I'm not acting anyway you're the one who tried to make me do what you want. I'm not a dog"

"No but you are a fucking bitch" and in a flash he was no longer in front if her but pinned to the wall causing Elena and Bonnie both to scream

"Don't you ever talk to her that way is that understood..dog" Klaus tighten his grip and looked into Tyler's eyes waiting for an answer

"Yes I understand" Klaus dropped Tyler and he flashed away in a heart beat. Klaus and walked over to Caroline putting his hand around her waist and pulling her in for a hug "hello love" he looked over and the two girls standing before him and he remembered her saying something about a best friend name Bonnie and he already knew Elena though she didn't know him "and you must be Bonnie and Elena pleasure to meet you" he held out his hand for them to shake Elena took his hand and smiled but Bonnie just looked at him skeptical and he awkwardly brought his hand back "very while then. Caroline are you ready"

"Yes just let me get my phone" she went up stairs and when she turned around she saw Bonnie and Elena at her door way "what?"

"Who is that?" Bonnie asked crossing her heads over her chest.

"It's Nik you know from the drawing...look I will explain just I ready need to go he is waiting for me" she tried to leave but Bonnie blocked her way

"Look care I'm not going to tell you to not go with this guy but just be careful okay. I'm getting all sorts of vibes from this guy he seems...powerful"

Caroline smiled and hugged her friend. Bonnie was just trying to look out for her and she loved that and Elena's voice broke up the little love feast "well I like him I mean who would that accent and his dimples are to die for and you had to be mentally ill not to like him" she smiled and joined the hug "okay okay okay okay" Elena said pulling Bonnie away "go enjoy your date"

"It's not a date just two friends going to go eat" Caroline said smiling

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other than back at her smiling "no it's a date" they teased making Caroline laugh "y'all crazy while on all seriousness I need to go" she ran down stairs and jumped into his arms making him laugh

"Easy love so where is it you want to go" he teased putting his hand on her lower back thinking who lucky that little pathetic wolf was.

His touch made her shiver and butterflies to feel her stomach. Oh what one of his touches do to her and she couldn't help but love it "to the grill" she said walking inside that passenger said. This is going to be a long

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like this chapter but your review is still wanted. Me personal out of all me chapters this is my LEAST favorite**.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think I was a little harsh on him" Caroline asked playing with her fingers as she sat in Klaus's car trying to get the thought of Tyler out if her mind.

"What? No" he said looking over to here "honestly love if it weren't for you caring for the boy I would have killed him"

She smiled and held her chest "at lease your being honest right" she teased hitting his arm before getting serious "why did you really come back to Mystic falls there's nothing special here..."

"If you must know there was this one girl I met and she was grisly amazing and I wished to see her again but didn't think she would be so..-"

Caroline didn't let him finish be for her insecure side began to come out to play "neurotic control freak slut who jumps into bed with every guy that smiles at her" Klaus parked the car in the parking lot dumbfounded "Caroline don't you dare speak of yourself that way you're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light...you are perfect Caroline I bet you have all the guys lining up for you" he pushed her hair behind her ear

"Nope" she said popping her 'p' "it's all about Poor innocent perfect Elena" she said rolling her eyes "she doesn't even try to the boys are all lining up just to talk to her while I can't even get one to look at me." She hated how Elena was her best friend but always made her jealous

"Love I met Elena and just let me say she doesn't hold a candle to you" he got out the car and flashed to her door opening it for her "come on love"

They walked into the grill with his arm around her shoulder laughing.

* * *

"Can you believe her" Tyler said slamming his drink down "going on a date with another guy and expecting me to he okay with it"

"Tyler you need to clam down before you do something you will regret later when your sober" Matt said trying to take his drink away but Tyler would give him his evil eye

* * *

"So love tell me something about your self"

"Like what" she asked

"You're hopes and dreams" he slowly placed his hand on hers to see how she would reacted but she didn't pull away she just smiled.

"Welcome to the Mystic Grill what can The love couple" the waiter said

"Ummm" caroline said with a smile on her face "were not...umm" Klaus felt a pain in his heart it's true they weren't a couple but it wouldn't be a bad Idea

"My mistake what can I get you"

"Caesar salad with rum and coke"

Klaus said looking at Caroline taking off her jacket

"I'll have the double bacon cheese burger extra cheese and loads of pickles don't be shy, and French fries, and I will also take a rum and coke" Caroline smiled looking at Klaus how had a shock face

"Love is someone else coming" he teased playfully hitting her arm

"What as human I had to watch what I ate I didn't want it to go to me ass but now it doesn't matter so if I want to be fat let me be fat" she laugh grabbing the hand he used to hit her with

"Well love you showed me" he teased fixing his hand in hers so they untwined together. Their eyes met and a smile rose on both of their faces "I missed you Klaus from all the 5 hours I remembered you I truly missed you" he smiled and brought her hand up to kiss it "I missed you too Caroline...I have something to show you" he pulled out his wallet and careful took a folded piece of paper out

"Oh my god" Caroline said covering her mouth "you still have that" a single tear fell from her eye as she dug in her purse pulling out her piece of paper and unfolded it

"personally think my picture is better drawn that yours" Caroline said with a smirk

"What ever you say love" he looked down and remember that day he was surprised she kept it and honestly it really touched his heart

* * *

"Look at them being all cute...who does that guy think he is" Tyler said smashing the glass in his hand

"Okay your done for today Tyler" Matt said trying to take his drink away only to get shoved to the ground breaking several glasses "don't you tell me what to do"

"you need to go home Tyler" Matt shouted standing back up "CAROLINE"

Klaus turned around at the guy calling out his precious Caroline's name

"Matt what's wrong" she said running to him

"Tyler is drunk get him to stop drinking take him home or something he can't be in here anymore I won't allow it."

"Okay Matt just clam down I'll take him he is just being an ass"

"Caroline let's go" Tyler said grabbing her hand yanking her out the door with Klaus and Matt following behind

"Tyler let me go"

"No"

"Tyler I said let me go now" she yelled pulling herself away from him "I can't do this I can't deal with your mood swings anymore were over...find you own damn way back home" Klaus reached his hand out and she gladly took it looking back at Tyler "get me out of here"

The car ride was silent but she could tell Klaus was angry his white knuckles that gripped the wheels "did he hurt you love"

"No but I'm pretty sure I hurt his reputation" Caroline teased breaking him out of his mood

"I'm sure You did"

He walked her to her door and let her inside, "klaus" she said reaching out to hug him "thank you for coming back in my life"

"Anything for you"

She giggled and took a step a back inside her house "good night Klaus"

"Goodnight" she was about to close the door but felt a hand blocking the path "I'll see you tomorrow Caroline" he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek.

She smiled "I will see you tomorrow" she replied closing the door gently.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what happen at the grill last night" Bonnie asked

"Yea it's the talk of the town 'sexy new guy steals Miss Mystic from Son of the Mayor'" Elena teased

"That is not what people are really saying are they" Caroline ask bitten her nails touching her cheek that she could still feel Klaus's lips pressed against

"Why do you keep touching your cheek" Elena asked moving Caroline's hand

"He kissed her" Bonnie said laughing shortly after only to leave Caroline tuck her head in her shoulder blushing.

"He" giggle "didn't" giggle "kiss" giggle "her" giggle "cheek right" Elena said laughing them looking at Caroline hiding her face walking down the hallway "Oh. My. God. He kissed you!" She screamed causing the people in the hallway to flinch and jump some girls even yelped

"Would you keep it down" Caroline said pulling Elena and Bonnie in the restroom "it wasn't a kiss-kiss just kiss on the cheek nothing to freak out about"

"Umm Care, you should freak out about it he is a sexy British guy who happen to come back to town just to see you again how aren't you not freaking out" Elena said with a smile

"Wait wait wait wait wait" Bonnie said with her hands out in front of her "what about Tyler?"

"We sore of broke up"

"Because of Klaus" Elena and Bonnie said at the same time but with different tones. Elena's more an excited tone and Bonnie with a serious tone "is it because of what happen at your house"

"No I was actually going to call him and say sorry, but he followed me and klaus to the grill and got drunk and hurt Matt! He tried to take Tyler's drink and Tyler used his werewolf strength to push him down. Matt got made and yelled out for me to take Tyler home so I said okay and was about to end the dinner with Klaus but Tyler grabbed my arm and pulled me out the grill. It took 3 hours for the bruise to heal by the way. I told him to let me go and he wouldn't and Klaus and Matt came running outside helping me out. I broke up with Tyler because I can't handle his mood swings anymore and then Klaus took me home we said are goodbyes and ended the night" Caroline fixed her lip gloss and tried to walk out the restroom but Elena grabbed her arm

"Funny I didn't hear about a kiss" she said with a smile

"Oh my god Elena if you must know I tried to close the door but he put his arm out to stop me and told me he'll see each other tomorrow and he kissed my cheek I told him I'll see him tomorrow and them he left end of story" Elena smiled and hooked her arm around Caroline's

"Well don't you sound like the perfect couple"

"No" Bonnie mumbled loud enough for them to hear

"What the hell Bonnie?" Elena said crossing her arms "why can't you be happy for her"

"Because ELENA we know nothing about this guy other than he is super cute. How is it that even when she turned to a vampire she didn't remember the things he come liked her to forget...there's something about him that I know in my gut that I shouldn't trust him! You should either"

"I don't know why the compulsion didn't ware off but don't talk about him that way his been nothing but nice"

"Yea because he's trying to get in your pants" Bonnie said under her breath and if it weren't for her vampire hearing she wouldn't have hard it.

"You know what I don't have time for this at lease you could have tried to be happy for me" Caroline said walking away in to her science class where her lab partner was Tyler.

"Great" she whispered about to sit down next to him but a voice came from behind her "here Care" she turn and saw Stefan "umm I switch lab partners with Hayley I didn't want to put you through that with Tyler" she smiled and sat down next to him

Through out the class Caroline thought about what Bonnie said about not trusting him and Stefan seem the same way even Damon why was that? Did they know something she didn't? Most importantly why didn't the compulsion ware off? The bell rang for lunch and Caroline took her time to pack her things "are you okay Care." Stefan asked

"Yes...no...no I'm not" she said sitting back down cupping her face in between her hands "why didn't the compulsion where off when I turned why couldn't I remember him even after than? Why are you and Bonnie trying to get me to stay far away from him as possible? Why do I feel this way about him?" She broke down letting everything all out.

"Caroline there are things you don't know about Klaus and I want to tell you but not here lets skip the rest of the day okay" she agreed and shoved everything back into her bag.

Once they made it to the boarding house they both went to change into something more comfortable for story time. She went to Damon's room and pulled out some clothes she left there during their friends with benefits. She walked down stairs and sat next to Stefan "okay talk"

"Klaus is not a normal vampire he and his family are the first vampire ever he is cure and heartless-"

"His not heartless" Caroline spat out

"Okay...he was and making of an affair between his mother and one of the villagers so his 'father' Mikael hated him and after his brother died a witch turn them into vampires and the hate Mikael felt for klaus grew more and when Klaus made his first kill his Werewolf side was unleash...he never got to meet his real dad Mikael killed him along with everyone else in the village. His power to keep peace in the family put a curse on him using Tatia's blood who was the love of his life but most importantly happens to be the Doppelgänger of Katherine who is the Doppelgänger of-" before he got to finish she said it

"Elena" she couldn't help but feel tears slowly begin to rise

"He already broke the curse using Katherine but you need the Doppelgänger blood...Caroline he broke the curse 500 years ago" he said with a stern voice "I'm prettier sure he is in need of more blood to make more hybrids"

Caroline rubbed her hand in her hair and began to cry "no he said he came here for me to be with me. He said he would never hurt me or leave me. He came here for me" she gasped for air crying harder

"Caroline think about it your Elena's best friend it's the perfect cover story really...he is using you to get to Elena. Caroline don't be fullest by him and as for the compulsion all the originals can compel people when Vampires."

Caroline stood up still crying her eyes out "no he didn't he wouldn't because for the first time I was someone's first choice not second to Elena" she screamed cried

"Caroline"

"No stefan"

"Whoa whoa whoa what's going on in here" Damon said walking in "oh Blondie you don't looking to good"

"Not now Damon" stefan said

"What I just want to say I heard every word you said and I agree with stefan I'm who knows all the other things he made you forget"

With out word Caroline flashed out the House and walked in the grill. 'It's time to get fucked up' she told herself.


	7. Chapter 7

"Another" Caroline told the bartender as she stood up swaying her hips "I love this song" she pulled on the guy next to her and smiled "do you like this song" she asked full on drunk.

"No but I see something else I like" he smiled placing his hands on her hips swaying with her "what about you do you see something you like" he whispered in her ear

"Yea the rum and Coke look pretty good" she teased talking it out of his hands sipping it down quickly "lets dance" she giggled taking his hand

Klaus walked into the bar and saw Caroline taking a drink out of a guys hand chugging it down. She was obviously drunk but he didn't know what here need was to be drunk "lets dance" he heard her say pulling on the guys hand. Who was the man she was with? Klaus clenched his fist and walked to the bar "one tequila shot" he said sitting down never losing his forces with Caroline as her back pressed against the mans chest while he practically dry hump her. Klaus threw back his shot sending a burning feeling to run down his throat. He wanted nothing more than to be that guy- wait no Klaus this is Caroline you knew her as a child-but she grew up to be one heck of a woman- she doesn't need you in her life- god her legs all he wanted to do was have them wrapped around his waist- STOP. He compelled the whole bottle of bourbon and drank it straight from the bottle silently watch Caroline move her body against the mans.

Caroline turn to face his wrapping her arms around his neck and by this time they were both beyond drunk . "Would you ever date me" she Compelled letting her insecure side-show

"No!" he said bluntly leaning towards her "but you seem like a nice fuck. I mean you seem like a nice girl but you're not Elena" she closed her eyes and felt some tears fell. Little miss perfect Elena everyone wants to be with Elena. What was wrong with her? Was she not as beautiful or loving? Was she so shallow that no man would ever love her? The guy lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips and for 1 second she kissed back but pushed him off "Stop" she said but he wouldn't "stop" she said louder trying to push him off. With the booze clouding her judgement she grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the wall letting her vampire features show "I BELIEVE I ASKED YOU TO STOP" she said butting into his neck

Klaus heart ache as he saw the guy place a kiss on Caroline's soft pink lips and to see her kiss him back. He grabbed another bottle of bourbon and quickly watched thinking how he was going to kill that guy. "Stop" he heard her say trying to push him off but he wouldn't he continued the kiss the side of her neck and hands traveling down her thighs "Stop" she said again as he began to raise her dress. Klaus got up and back to push past the crowded of people and when he got to her he couldn't believe what he saw "I BELIEVE I ASKED YOU TO STOP" he heard her say before stabbing her teeth into the guys neck draining him of blood. As much as Klaus loved the site happening before him there were to many wondering eyes so he had to stop it.

"Caroline" he whispered in her ear pulling her away from the guy "you will of get this happened" he compelled the guy before running after he "Caroline,listen to me-"

"Listen to you...is that a joke" she said spinning around to face him "why would I listen to you all you ever do is lie" she walked out the grill praying he would follow her she need to hear the truth from him.

"Caroline" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her into an alley way "where is all this come from" yesterday they were fine where did this sudden hatred come from.

"Stefan told me about Katherine... and how it was 500 hundred years ago and you just came back to Mystic Falls to steal Elena's friend... he said you weren't trying to help that day and you were just using me as an excuse to get near Elena"

He bawled his fist he was going to kill that Younger Salvatore

"Caroline believe me I didn't even know you were friends with Elena I really did care about you" for every word he said he took a step closer leaving her to take a step back till she was pressed against the wall and his body

"I want to believe you Klaus I but-"

"But what Caroline" he said placing his hand on the side of her face and the other in her waist "think about if I wanted Elena I would have just taken her all ready I'm the oldest most feared vampire so please tell me was is it I have to fear that I would use someone as innocent, sweet, caring, perfect, beautiful person such as yourself?" She felt her chest tighten as his hands rested on her body do looked at his face then down to his Rosie red lips.

Klaus saw her eye moment go do to his lips so he placed his hand under her chin so she could face him "do the thing your most afraid of" he whispered against her lips. Caroline smiled a little and grabbed his necklaces pulling him close so their lips pressed together. Even though Klaus kind of saw this coming it wasn't a secrete they lead mutual feelings for one an other but he was still taken back. Her lips moved like a gentle river, her hands pulled in his hair, and her tongue fought with his demanding for dominance.

Klaus slide his hands to her waist and gentle lifted her off the ground. Caroline felt swishing of the wind and a soft bed pressed against her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist moan as he began to kiss down her neck lick, sucking, and teething at her skin.

"Klaus" she said pulling his attention away for a moment "what is it love" he ask subconsciously "I believe you" she teased before he smashed his lips back to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline woke up in the morning panicking "fuck, fuck, fuck" she kept repeating jumping off the bed trying to find her clothes in the messy room.

"Caroline" Klaus moaned flipping on his stomach "come back to bed"

She laugh tugging his shirt over her head "okay I get that you the big bad hybrid who isn't scared of anyone or anything but there is only creäture that I fear and wants me dead" she said with a serious voice trying to get dress fast.

Klaus flashed in front of her and lifted her chin "who wants you dead Caroline"

"This is who" Caroline said shoving her phone to his chest. Klaus shook his head and began to laugh "love it's just your mother" he teased wrapping his arms around her waist

"Well my MOTHER happens to he the most Scariest thing alive and I have 30 miss calls from her...urgh I should have went home last night"

Klaus let her for and softly turn her around "do you regret the time we shared" he asked in a Low tone

"What of course not" she said placing a kiss on his lips "I just regret I didn't answer her first call" Caroline laid her head on Klaus's chest "if you don't see me ever again my body is probably going to be at the falls in the bottom of the lake" klaus laugh stroking her hair "wow she sounds horrible should I be scared of her" he teased

"Yes terrified even she could do horrible things like ground me or even lock me away I'm my room away from my sweet prince" she said trying to sound sad "the torture"

Klaus lifted her off her feet crying her bridal style "I must lock you away in my chambers so you will never leave" Caroline's phone began to ring and she looked down showing him the I.D "it looks like the dragon always gets in the way"

"Hello" Caroline said answering the phone

"Caroline why aren't you answering you phone I was about to come home and check on you"

"Huh"was all Caroline could say. She didn't even know Caroline wasn't in her bed. She never came home.

"Yea I won't be back tonight so I just to give to a heads up" Her mom said hanging up "the bitch didn't even come home" Caroline yelled in Klaus's arm "so I guess I can't lock I'm princess up" he teased letting her fall to the bed as her hovered over her "did I mention how sexy you look in my shirt love."

She smiled and pulled his head down for a kiss "I still need to go" she said on his lips "but I will see you later on and we can carry this on from then."

"Where are you going"

Caroline put a pair of his smallest sweat pants "I'm going to school and I don't have time to for home to change and my clothes from last night will get me expelled from school so your clothes will do"

"You look perfect love"

"Thank you" she took his shirt off and picked her bra up from the floor. Klaus watched her silently as she took his shirt off uncovering her breast. His pants became tight and he began rubbing his tights "clam down Klaus like you never seen breast before"

"Not like yours love" she walked over and pressed her bare chest to his "I'm flattered but if you don't mined" she turn moving her hair "hook my up"

* * *

Caroline walked into school with eyes on her Caroline Forbes never gone to school in sweat pants and a Henley for that matter.

"Care you look comfortable" Elena mocked watching Caroline walk in the room "I feel it"

All through the class Caroline couldn't get Klaus out of her head.

_Klaus was kissing her neck while she arched her back to fit his body._

Caroline gripped her pencil

_ running his hands up and down her bare leg_.

Caroline began to shimmy in her seat.

_Klaus's head resting on her shoulder as he thrusted in to he. She was running her fingers through his hair all the way down his arm._

Caroline's breathing became unsteady "Caroline are you okay" Elena asked putting her head on Caroline and felt how hot she was.

_Caroline flipped them over and straddle on his waist flipping her hair to one side. She leaned forward and began to nibble on his neck. She kissed him gentle leaving him for more. He grabbed the sheets. How could her simple touch make him feel so hot and heavy? She lowered and lowered her kisses till she was in front of his long hard length. _

Caroline pushed her thighs together feeling a similar sensation below her stomach.

"_Don't tease me love" klaus said flipping her on her back staring at her naked body "now don't keep me waiting" she said bringing her head up to his giving him a hard yet passionate kiss_.

"Caroline what's wrong" Elena asked

_Klaus and Caroline both reached their climaxes. Their breathing was heavy and their bodies were numb. Klaus laid on top of her with his head resting on his shoulder "you know love in all my life I never met someone like you. Lady is the streets and a freak in the sheets" _

_She began to laugh wrapping her arms around his neck "well we better get busy" she said kissing his nose "busy for what" he asked "to make up for those 1000's of years with out me." Soon after that they went for ten more arounds. _

Caroline shot out her seat making everyone in her class jump. "I'm sorry I just really need to go" she told the teacher packing her things in her bag "your not going anywhere young lady now sit down"

Caroline rolled her eyes and put her bag on her shoulder walking up to the teacher "I'm going to go and your going to shut up and leave me alone" she compelled running out the class and flashing out the school.

Elena and Bonnie both looked at Stefan who ran out after her.

* * *

Klaus was in his art studio finishing his latest drawing of Caroline when suddenly he heard a banging coming from the front door "what the hell" Klaus asked himself. Who was stupid enough to come here and bang on my door like that? Klaus thought to himself.

He grabbed a stake and walked down the stairs swing the door open "finally" the person said

"bloody hell Caroline. I could have killed you" he said holding her up with his grip on her butt. "I just need you now" she said smashing her lips against his.

Caroline shoved him to the wall outside never breaking the kiss. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Klaus shoved his tongue in her mouth fighting for dominance that he won. He turned her around and pressed her against the wall on his front porch. She broke the kiss so he could get his shirt off her leaving her in her pink lace bra. She moaned as he kissed her neck but the feeling stopped as she felt someone rip Klaus off her throwing him off the porch.

"Stefan what the hell" she yelled running over to Klaus who was beyond angry "what the hell are you doing here"

"I could ask you the same thing" was all stefan replied picking the stake up charging towards Klaus but Caroline pressed herself in front of him "you're not going to hurt him. If you do they you lost me forever Stefan." She said not moving from in front of Klaus

"Caroline" stefan said with a stern voice "he is here just for Elena-"

"IF HE WAS FOR ELENA THAN HE WOULD HAVE TAKEN HER ALREADY IS IT REALLY HARD TO BELIEVE THAT SOMEONE IS ACTUALLY HERE FOR ME AND NOT PRECIOUS ELENA..." She screamed grabbing Klaus's hand.

"It's true stefan despite what you think because I don't care I'm here for her I don't care about Elena" klaus began to pull Caroline inside but he stop and turn back to face stefan punching him in the face "if you ever come between me and Caroline again I will kill you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who comment it's means a lot **

**please go read my 3 other stories:)**

* * *

Klaus sat in the movie room with Caroline watching the X men TV shows on Netflix "if you were a mutant what power would you want" Caroline asked out of the blue pausing the show "excuse me" he asked confused

"If you could have a power which one would you have" Klaus put his finger on his chin and began to think "ummm...I like the wolverine" he said with a smile

"Typically" Caroline said throwing her arms in the air "every guy wants to be the wolverine because he is so cool" she teased hitting his chest.

"What about you love" he asked putting his arm around her "I would want to be Rogue"

"Why she can't touch anyone. She basically alone" he asked sitting up "she pushes everyone away"

"Not everyone Klaus there's always that one guy that keeps her there...that gives her life any meaning...she is strong and beautiful believe it or not when I was little when people asked me what I wanted to he when I grew up I said I wanted to be a hero or villain what ever side rogue was on and fight along side her" Klaus began to laugh shaking his head "you would make a perfect villain" he teased nudging her to press play.

After 3 hours they decided this was the last episode before going to bed.

**Gambit**: Remy don't know how to say this but if you go and I hasn't said it I won't be able to live with myself Cherie

**Rogue**: oh Gambit (she tugged at her collar that permitted her from using her powers)

**Gambit**: (he grabbed her waist and pulled her close) Remy been with lots and lots of girls beige but none of them were like you...Remy never say this to anybody because he is scared of disappointment and failure (he pulled rogue down in her arms and smiled) Remy loves you. (He gives her a long kiss before she is being yanked out by her chains.)

Klaus grabbed the remote and paused it "can I switch to team Gambit" he teased at how red she got.

"Of course my Cajun swamp rat..." She said leaning in a giving him a soft kiss on the lips "lets go out tonight" Caroline said jumping on her knees grabbing his arm "please" she said giving him puppy dog eyes batting her eyelashes "fine" he said caving in "and you forget love my the werewolf I give the best puppy dog eyes" he teased

"Oh please like you can give a puppy dog face" she laugh till looking up to see him. Klaus looked up at her like he was about to cry with his lip pouted out a little.

"Stop that you swamp rat it's to cute" she stated covering her eyes

"Sorry love but if you keep calling me that were not going anywhere."

"Fine than you can be my raging Cajun"

"I can live with that" he muttered against her lips.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked into the club with his hand on her lower back taking off her jacket placing it on the chair near the bar. Her skin black dress showing off her mile long legs.

"Oh my god I love this song" she said running to the dance floor by herself. Klaus compelled for a bottle of bourbon as he sat back and watched her dance.

_All I am is a man_

_I want the world in my hands_

_I hate the beach_

_But I stand _

_In California with my toes in the sand_

She swung her hips back and forth lifting her hands in the air.

_Use the sleeves of my sweater_

_Let's have an adventure_

_Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered_

_Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_

_You in those little high waisted shorts, oh_

Klaus felt his pants become tight. He fixed himself on his chair watching her give a show.

_She knows what I think about_

_And what I think about_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

_Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no_

Caroline rubbed her hand down her breast to the bottom of her dress never breaking eye contact with Klaus. She licked her lips and swirled her hips around as she spun in a circle.

'_Cause it's too cold_

_For_ _you here and now_

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater._

Klaus threw his head back chugging the bourbon. He looked back at her as she sucked her own finger and her other hand motion for him to join her.

_And if I may just take your breath away_

_I don't mind if there's not much to say_

_Sometimes the silence guides our minds_

_So move to a place so far away_

_The goose bumps start to raise_

He took up taking his jacket off leaving him on his tight Henley. Caroline watched him stand up and a smile rose to her mouth. She turn her back to face him and started to move lower and lower to the ground shaking her hips. Klaus walked over to her. She slowly turn around pulling her hands on his thighs before she began rising up to his chest.

_The minute that my left hand meets your waist_

_And then I watch your face_

_Put my finger on your tongue_

_'Cause you love the taste, yeah_

Klaus put one hand on her waist pulling her close. She felt his hard member against her stomach causing her to get wet and turned on. He lifted his hand to rub her face. He brought his hand to her lips rubbing them down to her bottom lip. She stuck out her tongue and lick the top of his finger before taking it all in sucking it never breaking eye contact with him.

_These hearts adore_

_Everyone the other beats hardest for_

_Inside this place is warm_

_Outside it starts to pour_

She let his finger fall out of her mouth and began to but her bottom lip but turning placing her back against his chest wrapping her hand around his neck.

_Coming down_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

_Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no_

Caroline lowered herself down his body before letting go of his neck. She leaned forward till she was squatting down. She began to rise till her was fully bent over so she could touch her toes. Klaus held her hips pressed against him. His very hard member dying for her.

_(2x)_

_'Cause it's too cold_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

Klaus picked her up fast so she faced him. She smiled as there chest touched "This isn't right, Caroline...in someway your still that little girl that I found crying" she smiled softly resting her hands on her shoulders "I know it's not right Klaus, but it sure as hell feels right" he grabbed her behind her back and push her closer to him so their nose touched "I'm not that little Caroline anymore"

_Whoa, whoa..._

_Whoa, whoa... whoa_

_Whoa, whoa... [2x]_

_'Cause it's too cold_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

"I know love" he smiled giving her a wolffish grin before pressing his lips to her hard. She responded quickly jumping in his waist wrapping her legs around him. He grabbed her butt holding her up.

_It's too cold,_

_It's too cold_

_The holes of my sweater... _

"Lets get out of here" she whisper on his lips.

* * *

**I'm sorry for all of you who think Klaus and Caroline relationship is going to fast but don't worry I promise it will slow down**


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline's head rested on Klaus's bare chest while he stroked her hair "Klaus" she whispered against his chest

"Yes love"

She leaned up folding her arm resting her chin on it. She looked straight into his eyes with a serious look "what are we" Klaus let his hand rest on her lower back

"What do you mean 'what are we' I'm a hybrid and you're a vampire" he teased but she wasn't amused so he cleared is the throat to break the tension "What is it that you mean."

Caroline sat up bringing the cover to her chest making sure no breast flesh was showing "I mean what am I to you... am I your 'best friend', am I just..." She looked away from his glare towards the wall "am I just somebody to fuck" she whispered.

Klaus scooted forward placing his finger under her chin lifting her head to face her beautiful big blue eyes that were on the verge of tears "you are not just some 'fuck' Caroline" he said serious "your much more than that" he kissed her softly trying not to he so forceful "let's go out"

"What?" She smiled

"I want to take you on a date tomorrow night. what say you?" Klaus face brighten at the sight Caroline's smile.

"Why Niklaus Mikaelson I would love too" in a flash he hovered over her ripping the cover out of her grips admiring her naked form that laid under him "shall we continue where we left off"

"Yes we shall" she giggled as he kissed her neck causing her to moan.

* * *

Caroline walked around the outside of the Salvatore boarding house playing with her fingers.

"Hey Stefan you look happy today" she said nervously "no that's stupid"

"Hey Stefan did you know you're a vampire" Caroline hit herself over the head. Of course he knew that.

"Hey Stefan you remember that time I tried to date you good times...good times" she pulled the top of her hair and began to scream "urghhh what am I going to say"

She paced back and forth "hey Stefan I want to say sorry for being an ass and want you and Klaus to be in my life because I both love y'all and can't leave without either of you. You are my best friend who I can't live without" she smiled and sat up "okay that's what I'm going to say" she picked up her bag walking to the door but stop "Fuck what was it again."

"It's fine Caroline I heard you the first 5 times and no I didn't know I was a vampire" Stefan teased opening the front door.

"Oh thank god Stefan" she ran to him and gave him the biggest hug she has ever gave "I was scare that you would hate me and feel like I chose Klaus over you but I didn't I want you both in my lives" Caroline said without stopping to breath. It's not like she needed it.

"Yes I know that now. What I saw 6 days ago I have never seem before"

"What me in my bra" she teased

"Hahah very funny...I never seen Klaus care so much for one person you bring out the best in him, and maybe I'm not certain but maybe I can try give him a chance"

"Awww thank you thank you thank you" she said kissing his cheek "now I have a date with him tonight and it's going to be are first date so it has to perfect and I need the perfect outfit so you are taking my shopping so I can try to forgive you from giving my these wrinkles from stress." Caroline picked up her bag and ran out side pulling Stefan with her. 'This is going to be so much fun' she thought.

* * *

Stefan drove the car in silence. Caroline pulled her phone out her purse and saw a message from Klaus

_Excited for tonight love -Klaus_

_Yes, but can't you tell me what it is:( -Caroline_

_If I did it wouldn't be a surprise -Klaus_

Caroline chuckled and rolled her eyes "jackass" she mumbled

"What" Stefan said with a smile

"Klaus is going to take me out but it's a surprise and I hate surprises" she groan. Stefan snatched her phone away and began to Type "hey Stefan stop" she yelled playfully trying to get her phone back.

"Fine fine fine" he said tossing it in her lap. She eagerly picked it up and her mouth dropped at what he had sent _'fine if you don't tell me what it is you won't get to hug me, touch me, or kiss me for a week. You will get no love_'

"Stefan you ass" she yelled hitting him on the chest "what at lease you will know where he is taking you" he defended himself

Caroline's phone began to buzz and she looked down

_It will be worth it trust me. I'm going to make you the happiest girl ever and I will never do anything less -Klaus_

Caroline smiled and brought her hand up to her mouth "let me guess he said 'oh please love were going to the grill. Please let me touch you, hug you, kiss you, and eat you" Stefan said trying to do his best British accent taking his eyes off the road once in a while to face her.

"Believe it or not mister Salvatore he doesn't want our relationship to be just be based on sex...he said 'It will be worth it trust me. I'm going to make you the happiest girl ever and I will never do anything less'"

Stefan smiled snatching her phone again pressing the call button on her phone "what are you doing" she protested trying to get her phone back...again.

"Hello your raging Cajun speaking" Klaus said

"Umm this isn't Caroline" Klaus clenched his phone "where's Caroline" he asked but then he heard her in the background 'come on Stefan give me my phone back...wait did he just say raging Cajun' he felt the smile on her face.

"I just wanted to say I may not like you but you have my blessing to date Caroline you seem to make her happy so I will give you a chance"

"Umm okay thank you Stefan that means a lot and umm.."

"Come on Klaus we both no kindness isn't you strong suit unless it's not towards Caroline so I'll just leave at that have a nice day" Stefan said hanging up the phone.

"Thank you Stefan" Caroline reached over giving him a big hug.


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline put on her all white dress that went to her knee. She put her brown cowboy boots on curling her hair a new way. She did her make up was a natural look with a light shade of pink lip stick "who do I look" she asked getting now words "I know I know I'm going to leave him speechless" she teased turning back to her outfit judges that were about 12 stuff animals.

"Caroline a cute boy is here for you" her mother yelled from down starts

"Great thanks all mom now he probably thinks I'm weird" she muttered walking down the stairs to see him inside.

"I don't think your weird love" he said making her smile "are you ready" she nodded as they made their way out the door.

They walked in the park hand in hand eating corn dogs. "Well who knew you could be such a romantic" she teased poking his chest

"Your doubt in me wounds me" he held his heart with a pouty face and began to laugh wrapping his hands around her waist as she walked backwards wrapping her arms round her neck kissing him softly.

"Lets leave the park love on with the next part of the date." She nodded taking his hand walking back to the car.

"Where are we" Caroline asked as Klaus held her eyes closed leading her in a room.

"We're at me favorite place" he teased. Letting her eyes go and she was amazed.

They were at mystic falls cliff. She smiled thinking back.

* * *

_She laid her head on chests chest tracing random patterns "you were amazing" she commented making him laugh _

_"Thank you love" he continued to laugh. Caroline reached over him making her still hard nipples glad across her chest causing her to groan. And he laugh more _

_"I need is a touch to get you all heated up he teased" causing her to get angry grabbing the sheets stomping by the window _

_"Well I'm sorry I clearly enjoyed you more than you enjoyed me!" She shouted pouting letting her insecurities take the best of her. _

_"Love you were amazing out if all my years of living I never had anyone ride me like you" she began to blush flashing over to him sitting on his chest _

_"I want to go to the cliffs one day just you" and leaned down to give him a small smile "and me." _

_"But till them" he said kissing her neck thrusting in to her making her moan call out his name. _

* * *

"You remembered" she smiled taking his hand and kissing it

"Of course I did" he wrapped his r around her kissing her ear.

After a couple of hours they talked about her life and how for 2 weeks each year she will get really excited and go to their tree without know it was their but then she would get sad and start missing him without knowing who he was.

"Lets dance" he said standing up taking her with him.

"What? but theirs no music"

"So" he pulled out his iPhone scrolling down songs pressing play.

This was it all of Caroline bot dreams have come true, and with the perfect song. He touch her hand twirling her in a circle before pulling her in so their chest touch. His right hand in her and the left on her lower back. Caroline placed her hand on his should wrapping one arm around his neck.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Well you're far away dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_And just stay here lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

They moved back and forth and Caroline cos t help be feel tears rise in her eyes. Not in a bad way but in a way of happiness. She felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be, right there in his arms.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Klaus rested his chin on her head pulling her closer. They were wrong good things happen to bad people, but he didn't want to be bad in Caroline eyes he wanted her to be with him forever and always.

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_Just stay in this moment forever, forever and ever_

He pulled away looking at her smiling with tears in her eyes but at the same time he could tell they were sad tears so he kissed the tears washing them away. He kissed her softly on the cheek moving to her lips slowly but surely.

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

She kissed back in the same slow pace. "Caroline's he whispered pulling away from her resting his forehead on hers "I never felt this way about anybody EVER, and I never thought I will be I want to you know I love you, and I promise not to let anything happen to you."

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

She smiled gripping the back of his neck going him one more kiss " I love you too Klaus, and I promise I won't get in to much trouble so you didn't have to protect me all the time." She teased still dancing to the next song on his playlist 'Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran.'


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline ran the track when she felt someone watching her. That's weird she thought. When she turn around she saw Tyler. "Oh my god!" She screamed holding her chest "you scared me!" She giggled but then remembered it was Tyler so she quickly stopped. "What do you want?"

"I want you back Caroline" he smiled placing his hand on her waist only to get it pushed of by her.

Have you lost your mind" she spat out walking away but he caught her writ pulling her back roughly "don't you walk away from me."

"Tyler stop you're hurting me," she cried trying to pull away.

"You know you changed" he spat out "that's why I cheated on your ass"

"Excuse me?" She felt tears in her eyes he cheated that bastard.

"Is there a problem" Stefan said running up to Tyler and Caroline

"Yes this bitch-" and that was all he got to say before Stefan's fist met Tyler's face

"Don't talk about my sister like that" he yelled as Tyler's nose was clearly broken and girls ran around screaming and boys cheered.

Caroline ran inside the school furious "Caroline" someone called her

"WHAT?" Elena jump back scared "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" Caroline said grabbing Elena for a hug "I can't believe I ever loved Tyler."

"Aww sweetie you never loved him you just loved the idea of love."

"Your right" Caroline smiled taking Elena's hand

"I know I always am any way I want to meet Klaus so were having at my house 7:00 today don't you dare be late or I will go to his house and drag you both out. Is that understood."

"Yes ma'am" Caroline chuckled

"Honey I'm home" Caroline teased tossing her bag on the front table of the dining room.

"Umm my I ask who might you be" a well-looking man in a suit and tie asked coming from the corner of the house

"Who are you?" She questioned crossing her arms looking around making sure she didn't live up to the blonde hair and go to the wrong house.

"I don't believe your attitude will set well with me so please tell me who you are before I am force to find out an other...painful way" Caroline still stood in silence. The man flashed in front of her causing her to jump back in fear. He was so fast who was he? Her back hit the wall as he gripped her throat. Then all of a sudden Caroline was dropped on the floor and Klaus standing in front of her fangs bare, yellow eyes and hissing at the man

"Don't you dare touch her" Klaus went to normal helping Caroline up.

"I'm sorry Niklaus I didn't know she was your play toy"

"EXCUSE ME" she yelled walking back to the table "I'm no play think! I just wanted to come over talk with my boyfriend because I had a fucked up kind day and this is just making it worst so Klaus clearly you are busy to I'm going to leave!" She began walking away but then she remembered Elena's words "no actually Elena wants us to go to her house, so your coming with me."

"The Petrova?" The man asked

"Yes the Petrova" she said mocking his accent "who are you?"

"Elijah Mikaelson,"

"Mikaelson?" She questioned looking towards Klaus shaking her head "Seriously! I tell you everything!" She yelled

"So do I" he yelled back

"You have a brother, NIK! Anymore things you wish to share,"

"We have 2 other brothers and one sister" Elijah answered amused. Caroline nodded with an evil smile

"Oh okay well nice meeting you Elijah but I feel like my welcome was long over due" Caroline said slamming the door open walking to her car

"Caroline!" Klaus called out to her but she just ignored him

"Caroline!"

"I have nothing to say to you" she said unlocking her car

"Just listen I was going to tell you but-"

"But what? What stopped you? Because I tell you everything okay I thought you loved me but you are hiding me from your family from me" she cried grabbing her head turning away from him

"Caroline just please listen" Klaus took her keys walking over to the driver side sitting down motioning her to sit next to him. "When I was human I had 3 other brothers 2 younger and 1 baby sister. When I turn 16 my oldest brother died so my family moved to the new world what you know as 'mystic falls' their on the night if the full moon my youngest brother and I went to see the wolves changes but they ended up killing my brother" she could tell this was a hard subject for him "my father hated me and blame me for his death...I believed him so when they turn us his hate for me grew and he continued to hit me..." Klaus recalled the memory flinching "My first kill triggered my werewolves side and my father soon learned that I wasn't son so my mother put a curse on me so I wouldn't be a hybrid." His breathing became uneven so Caroline placed her hand on top of his. He looked at her closing his eyes

"I have done horrible things Caroline, things that will make you hate me. I'm not a good man no matter who hard you try to fine it in me"

Caroline grabbed his face resting his forehead on his "we have all done horrible things Nik... Some worst than others but all the same." She leaned in and kissed him softly "I will never hate you, and you are a good man. I seen it when I was younger and I see it now. I have no reason to find something that is in plain sight." She pulled away wiping the few tears that fell from his eyes. "Now we have a dinner to go to."

**im sorry to the people who don't like this chapter I just want more action to come in and less klaroline (wow never thought I would say that)**


	13. Chapter 13 AN

**Sorry this isn't a update but I lost complete liking towards this story I would like to give it away to however wants it. they can add and change anything to your liking but please know if you don't take the story the the time the season who the vampire diaries comes on I will DELETE this story so this is just a warning **


	14. Chapter 14 AN

**So I'm keeping you kill me in a good way but I need help with it like ideas and what not:)also please go look at my stories blood sucking angel and sleeping with the enemy:) **

**i have new ideas for stories I always wanted to do so tell me your top 3 **

**1) Caroline is stuck in a abusive relationship looking for a way out. KLAROLINE**

**2) zombie apocalypse klaroline/daroline **

**3) klaus is a patient at the mental hospital where he meets Caroline and stefan the only to people who might be as messed up as him**

**4) klaus and Caroline hate each other's guts, but after they are given the will from the sudden death for their best friends klaus and Caroline must come together and raise newborn baby Rebekah. **

**5) x men- Caroline/rogue&phoenix- Klaus/gambit&cyclops (and the rest I will figure out later **

**6) Caroline Forbes is new to town and decides she wants to shake up her life but what happens when the only person who really under stands her is her teacher Klaus Mikaelson **


	15. Chapter 15

"I look like Elijah" Klaus whin as Caroline fixed his tie.

"You look handsome!" She smiled pulled the tail over the hole.

"So you want me to look more like Elijah to be handsome?" His eyebrow rose along with the corner of his mouth. She hit his chest playfully rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up I want Elena to like you. So wear the damn tie and maybe you will get reward." Caroline gripped his jacket pulling him closer to her.

"What kind of reward?" He smiled running his finger down the side of her face tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hmmm" she smiled pressing her lips on his. "You will find out later."

Caroline walked out the restroom and towards the bed sliding off her pants and shirt picking up the pink sunflower dress.

Klaus walked in the room about to ask her a question but forgot as soon as he saw her bent over in her black thong picking up a dress. In a flash he pressed her against him causing her to gasp. His hand squeezed her ass and she turning the face him. "Klaus!" She screamed as her face turn red and a small smile reached her lips.

"What love? You can't look as sexy as you do and expect me not to act on it." Caroline quickly pulled the dress over her head.

"Well you better learn!" She said brushing her hair out "I can't have you drooling over me all the time." He came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Caroline placed her hands over his and leaned against his chest. "Can't we stay like this forever." He whispered into her ear.

"No. Sadly but we can enjoy this moment." He kissed her hair enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him.

*beep*beep*

Caroline groan picking up for phone

_From: Elena_

_To: Caroline _

_Hurry your ass up or I will drag you and Klaus out of bed! And I don't care if your naked!xo3 _

Caroline laugh deleting the message not before taking a screen shot "show time!"

* * *

Klaus picked at his food as he sat awkwardly at the Gilbert's dinning room table.

"So Klaus tell me more about yourself" Elena smiled crossing her hands under her chin smiling at her friends and her boyfriend.

"Ummm..." He started not knowing what to say. He was a 1000 year old hybrid. He doesn't do small talk.

"Okay how about we start by how you and Caroline met?"

"In the woods." Caroline chuckled and shook her head. She knew Klaus was far out his comfort zone.

"Yes but the story."

"Elena!" Caroline started to try to get Elena to shit up.

"It's fine love" Klaus reached over and put his hand on her thigh. She smiled and looked at Stefan. "I was on my way for 'a bite' when I smelt blood" he stop and licked his lips smiling as her remember seeing her.

"Caroline was no older than 8 I believe it was...her knee was bleeding and she was crying sad tears as the rain poured heavily on her" she gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand for him to go on. "Instead of filling my hunger I wanted to help her" Elena put her hand to her mouth smiling as she fought her tears for pure joy. "I remember I felt something inside me 'click.'" Caroline and Stefan's eyes both shot up.

"Your emotions were off?" Caroline asked moving in her seat so she could see him better.

"Yes. That was until I saw you and you were full of light, so delicate. I never wanted anything happen to you, so I didn't." He began to frown "at lease till then." She looked up confused with tears in her eyes hearing his side of the story. "The day I left you was the hardest thing I have ever done. To see your tears just broke my heart." Elena finally let her tears fell down her face as she lean to Stefan holding his hand in hers. "I failed you,Caroline."

She shook her head and stood up going on her knees beside him. "You did not fail me, Nik."

"Yes, Caroline I did" he played with her hair that rested on her shoulder and felt tears rise in his eyes "I was supposed to protect you, but here you are a vampire. You died, Caroline! Which is something I never wanted to happen."

Caroline felt tears running down her face. She cupped his face and brought her lips to his. She kissed him softly, but passionately. "Become a vampire is the best thing that happen to me. It made me stronger, faster, it made me remember things from before." He didn't seem to catch it but she basically said she was compelled.

"I hate Damon for all the things he has done to this town and to Stefan, but I also want to thank he for this- this life he has gave me for a second chance."

"Damon killed you?" She saw both Klaus and Stefan get tense.

"No" she started "I was with Tyler and we were in the accident. I wasn't going to make it so Damon gave me his blood."

"I do to understand if he healed you how are you a vampire?"

She blinked a few times "can we talk about this later" she frowning. Elena reached over and grabbed Caroline's hand. What was going on?

Stefan got up and called Caroline to follow him. "You need to tell him" Klaus heard Stefan say "I don't want him to think it was Damon who killed you" Klaus squeezed the table not realizing it, but he left an imprint.

"Yes I know I well, but" he heard her voice fade and she spoke in a whisper almost to hard for him to hear "how do you tell someone that?"

Moments later they return in the dinning room smiling. "Thank you for dinner Elena" she smiled "it was great, but it's time for me and Klaus to leave."

After a few minutes of Elena saying her goodbyes Klaus and Caroline were finally out the door.

* * *

The car ride was silent. She stared out the window think that best way to tell him how she turned.

"Were here" Klaus whispered pulling his car into the mansion drive way.

"I want to meet-meet Elijah" she said suddenly. Klaus looked up and nodded flashing out the car to her side opening the door for her. "Ma' lady" he smiled making her blush.

"Well love all in time, but first it's time for my reward" he crashed his lips on hers and kissed her roughly. "I wanted to do that all day" he said pulling away.

"Stop talking" she laugh grabbing his face and pushed herself on him. Klaus pushed her against to car, and kissed down to her neck. She moaned softly gripping his hair.

"Well isn't this lovely" Caroline jumped seeing Elijah leaning on the front door.

"Elijah" Klaus started resting his head on Caroline's shoulder gripping her waist. "What and unwelcoming surprised."

"What a unsurprising welcome." Klaus groaned and turn to face him. "What is it brother?"

"Can't I just come and visit my little brother cause I miss him?" Caroline smiled at his words knowing it wasn't the truth.

"Don't make me ask again" he said. Caroline gripped his hand and pulled him back gently wrapping her arms around his waist.

Elijah looked at the pair seeing how easily, Caroline can tame the beast with in Klaus. She kissed his ear and he seemed to become relaxed.

"Brother I need to talk to you if I'm going to be honest" Elijah walked towards the door and stopped. He hated for the next thing he said thing he will later regret it: "in private."

Klaus turn back to Caroline who wore a smile and just nodded her head. She looked back at Elijah giving him a smile wave. She looked back to Klaus and kissed him "I'll see you later sweetheart." She smiled walking off to her car driving away.

"What is it you need?" Klaus asked walking inside his house slightly mad a Elijah for breaking the mood.

"It's father" Klaus face frown as he picture how his fath- Mikael looked.

"He's back in town."

* * *

Caroline walked into her house facing her mom "I'm home" she called out.

"I'm in here" he mother called back. She heard her mother laughing and smiling...blushing. Caroline walked in the kitchen and couldn't believe what she saw...he maker 'Mikael.'


End file.
